


Blue Jell-O & French Fries

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-30
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron is hungry.  He wants company at lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meesh/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/4983.html) on LJ.

"Come on, Sammie," said Cameron, leaning in the doorway of Sam's quarters on the Daedalus. "They've got blue Jell-O in the mess. Plus T tells me they changed the fry oil today, so they'll be good for once. Who ever knew space travel could make French fries suck?"

"The last person that called me Sammie was my _dad_," said Sam, her pen frozen in midair over a notepad as she stared up at Cameron. "If you tell me I'm grounded, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Right." Cameron's fist thumped lightly on the door frame. "Let's forget I ever said that. You up for Jell-O?"

"Sure." Sam capped her pen, grinning at Cameron. "So, been having fun?"

"I was _supposed_ to be showing Vala how to work the computer systems around here," said Cameron, tucking his hands in his pockets and pivoting to walk back into the hallway as Sam shouldered by him. "Turns out she's already figured it out on her own, _and_ showed me a few things I didn't know."

"There's a lot you don't know, Cam," said Sam, chuckling.

"Says you," said Cam, nudging her with his elbow.

"Says Vala too, apparently," said Sam, smirking over at him.

"Y'all ganging up on me for any good reason?" asked Cameron.

"Because we _adore_ you, Cameron, darling." Vala smirked at them as she stood in the corridor, hip jutting out, with one hand resting on it, and the other holding the jacket slung casually over her shoulder.

Cameron chuckled. "Yeah, so you say. If you really adored me, you wouldn't lift my wallet out of my pocket every third time you see me."

"You only think it's so infrequently." Vala glanced over at Sam, then back at Cameron. "Actually, sometimes I put it back in your pants before you realize it's missing. It's good to keep in practice with these sorts of things."

"She's got you there," said Sam.

"How come you don't take Sam's wallet?" asked Cameron.

"Because Sam is too smart to keep her wallet in her pants," said Vala. "Purses. Such useful things for the women of Earth to carry around. How did we _ever_ survive without them in the rest of the galaxy?"

"I think you managed," said Sam, laughing.

"No, seriously, Sam, what's your secret?" asked Cameron. "I know she swipes Daniel's all the time too, and Teal'c keeps having to run to her quarters to get his candles back. So why doesn't she take anything of yours?"

"Really, Cameron," said Vala, draping one arm around Sam's shoulders as they caught up to her and paused. "Let us ladies have our secrets."

"That's presuming you're a lady," said Daniel, smiling tightly. He was walking down the corridor from the other direction. "Hello, Vala. Cameron, Sam, how are you today?"

"Just fine, thank you," said Vala, smiling brightly at him.

"I wasn't asking you," said Daniel.

"Yes, I know, love," said Vala. She leaned forward and patted him on the chest, smiling sweetly at him.

Daniel clenched his jaw. "Vala," he said.

Vala looked knowingly at Sam. "He loves me," she said.

"I know," said Sam.

"But you don't have to tease the man so damn much, do you, Vala?" asked Cameron.

"Of course not, but how else will he know I like him?" asked Vala, her arm falling off Sam's shoulder as she slid across the hallway, both arms wrapping around Daniel's waist.

"You _have_ been sneaking into his quarters every night," said Sam.

"Oh, that's right, I have been," said Vala, eyes wide with false surprise. "How _did_ you find out?"

"Vala," snapped Daniel. "Do you _mind_?"

"Busted!" said Cameron, smirking. "Sam and I are heading to the mess. Blue Jell-O and fries. You coming?"

"No, I think Vala and I need to have a little talk," said Daniel.

"He _thinks_ we're going to be talking," said Vala, tugging on Daniel's waist and walking backwards. "Have fun eating lunch. I'm going to have fun eating--"

"Vala!" snapped Daniel, face set as he let himself be pulled along.

She chuckled softly as she pulled Daniel around the corner.

"I did not need to know that," said Cameron, turning to Sam.

"Did you expect anything less from Vala?" asked Sam, her shoulders shaking as she held back her laughter.

"Not really," said Cameron. "So you up for lunch still?"  
"I don't know, I'm starting to think that Daniel and Vala have the right idea," said Sam.

"That so?" asked Cameron, crossing his arms and studying Sam.

She smiled at him. "That's so."

Cameron shrugged, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Okay. _My_ quarters, or you're gonna want to add 'just one more' page of equations, and it'll be dinnertime before I can pry you away."

"Spoilsport," said Sam, grinning. She jerked her head down the hall. "Let's go then."

"T's gonna kick my ass later for ditching him," said Cameron, reaching for Sam's hand and lacing his fingers through hers.

"Teal'c will let you live," said Sam, as they walked down the hallway. "I'll tell him to go easy on you."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

\--end--


	2. Timestamp Meme: One Hour Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An hour after Blue Jell-O &amp; French Fries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [this LJ comment](http://havocthecat.livejournal.com/721536.html?thread=6262144#t6262144).

Cameron strolled toward Teal'c, tray held lightly in his hands. He set it down lightly on the table, then sat. His smile faltered when Teal'c gave him a flat stare. "Yo," he said.

"You were supposed to be here an hour ago, Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c. He stabbed a fry on his fork with unusual force. Cameron winced.

"Got caught up talking with Sam." Cameron hooked his hand around the bottle of ketchup and pulled it over to him. "She says to take it easy on me."

Teal'c looked at his watch. "We spar in one hour," he said. "Perhaps you could like to spend that time with Colonel Carter?"

"Yeah, maybe so." Cameron squirted ketchup on his plate. "Last hour of my life and all that."

"Indeed," said Teal'c.

Cameron made sure to take his tray with him when he left. Sam'd kill him if he didn't share his fries.


End file.
